


Exceeded Expectations XVI Taken

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: Exceeded Expectations [16]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Tom Hiddleston, Established Relationship, Fan Art, Frostpudding, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki is a goddam mess, M/M, Mental Coercion, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Tom Hiddleston, Psychological Torture, Sex Magic, thrall collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: Tom and Loki go back to Asgard to rescue Ingrid, who’s carrying Tom’s child. Loki gets some life-changing experience with the Thrall Collar and Tom learns a few secrets of Loki’s past that change his life, too. Together they learn they have more power than either of them ever imagined.
Relationships: Tom & original female character, Tom Hiddleston/Loki, loki & original female character
Series: Exceeded Expectations [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396654
Comments: 18
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tony's Thrall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188148) by [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway). 



> This is the same Thrall Collar introduced in Part X Skadi’s Revenge. No one will be surprised that Loki figured he could best the collar, so I just let him run with the idea. It didn’t work out so well for him. 
> 
> Both images are my manips. Feel free to use them if you like.

Tom was tired after a long flight home from Atlanta and was stretched out on the sofa with a vodka tonic, watching The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy (one of his guilty pleasures). He kept getting distracted by the protruding chair in the wall that Loki swore he liked and wouldn’t take down, because it made Tom laugh every time he saw it. He was certain Loki didn’t really like it—he’d only left it there because he was too stubborn to admit he didn’t like it.

Loki had been gone for three days incommunicado on one of his 007 missions for Seltzer, so Tom had just flown back to Buenos Aires like a regular human after being allowed some unexpected time off, knowing Loki could easily find him with the tracking spell. Once again, he wished he had some way to find Loki, but the god had been so busy, he hadn’t had time to work on the reverse tracking spell that would let Tom find him, too. 

He’d just had some dinner delivered when a portal opened in the living room and the god stepped through, his face serious and brow furrowed until his eyes met Tom’s and lit up.

“Thomas! I didn’t know you’d be here. When did you get in?”

“About two hours ago. So, you don’t keep track of me every second, then. I appreciate your new-found faith in my ability to survive without you,” he smiled wryly.

“It hasn’t been easy, but I’ve been working on it.”

Loki swept him up into a warm kiss and then the serious look abruptly returned to his face as he sat down next to Tom.

“I have some...rather disturbing news. Ingrid is missing. As it turns out, she is pregnant, so congratulations, but...she’s not on Vanaheim and her father doesn’t know where she is.”

“What? When? Do you know what happened?”

“Rolf contacted Thor. She was out on a ride and her horse came home without her. Days of searching turned up nothing, so he’s beside himself—rightly so—wondering if Skadi had something to do with it.”

“And, does she? I can tell by the way you’re standing there’s something you aren’t telling me yet.”

“By the way I’m standing? Hmm. Well, yes...you remember when I removed Skadi’s tracking spell from Ingrid? I put my own into her at the same time, because I thought the bitch might try again.”

“When you aren’t telling me everything, your shoulders shift away a little. So, you know where she is. Does Skadi have her?”

Loki sighed and nodded, looking a little dejected.

“Yes.”

“Okay, then—we go get her, right? What’s the problem?”

“Skadi lives on Asgard.”

“Oh. Damn. And, Odin’s still angry.”

“Every Asgardian knows about the edict against going after the apple and what the punishment is, and he couldn’t allow himself to show favoritism by letting it slide because it was his own son who violated it. So...”

“He’d really throw you in the dungeon? Even though you’re helping an innocent person?”

“I believe he would, yes. Maybe in a hundred years or so he might soften, but not yet. It’s too soon. I’ve always been the rebellious one and this time, I might’ve pushed him too far.”

“So what do we do? I’m sure as hell not leaving Ingrid with Skadi again, especially if she’s carrying my child.”

_My child. A woman from another planet is pregnant with my child._

He’d assumed that _the child_ would be something more abstract and distant, since it would be raised a few hundred million miles away without him, but now...it felt very personal.

“But, why did she take Ingrid? Will she hurt her?”

“No. Not yet, anyway. Eventually, perhaps, but right now Ingrid is bait. It’s a trap, and she wants both of us now more than ever. Me, because she still can’t forgive me and you—because I care about you and because you gave Ingrid what she wanted from me.”

Tom relaxed a little, the tension and urgency fading as it sank in that they at least had time to rest and plan.

“You think she hates you so much that she wants both of us dead, now?”

Loki was silent for a few moments, not sure if he wanted to voice what he truly feared, but Thomas deserved the truth. He spoke the words carefully and slowly to be sure he didn’t choke on them.

“I think...I think she wants to hurt me in the worst way possible, and that’s not by killing me—it’s by killing you. She’d kill me, too, given the opportunity, but, she’d want me to see you die first. I should’ve ended her when I had the chance. Idunn would not have faulted me for it.”

“Damn. Well, okay...I wanted the truth, and I was afraid you were going to say something like that. So, what do we do?”

“I can cloak us from Heimdall and Thor will help us, but he can’t outright defy Odin, either. Odin may look like a tired old man, but he’s still more powerful than Thor, Heimdall, and I combined. He could crush Thor like a bug, if he wished. But, I believe Thor can convince Heimdall not to focus on us at all. They’ve been friends most of our lives, so we wouldn’t have to worry about him telling Odin anything about our whereabouts on Asgard.Skadi’s holdings are far from the palace, and although she’s officially under Odin’s rule, he doesn’t push her because he doesn’t want a civil war.”

“Okay. We go in the morning?”

“In the morning, yes. Thomas...I...I know this is important to you, but would you consider staying here and letting me go alone? You know how I feel about putting you in danger.”

Tom tamped down the anger that momentarily nearly got the better of him and took a deep breath.

“Loki, I can’t, and you know that. I can’t just sit here and let you put yourself in jeopardy of being thrown in the dungeon for life, not to mention you may need help once you get to Ingrid. I’m stronger, faster, and tougher than I ever was as a normal human, and you’ve taught me to fight. Plus, I have that magic bow of Skadi’s, and the thought of using it against her is just...too tempting.”

Loki shook his head, knowing he wasn’t going to win this argument.

“All right. I really didn’t expect anything else. I’ll need a few hours uninterrupted tonight—there’s something I have to do—but, it’s early yet and I missed you,” he smiled softly, pulling Tom into him.

“Not as much as I missed you, I’ll bet,” came the whispered reply, as he cupped the bulge in the front of Loki’s trousers, and they’d damn near ripped each other’s clothes off by the time they reached the bedroom.

“I know you’re tired, Thomas, after a long flight. Just lay back and let me show you how much I missed you,” Loki breathed into his ear as he held him by the biceps and bit his shoulder, then shoved him onto the bed.

Tom _was_ pretty tired, and that sounded too good to pass up, so he didn’t argue. He sank back into a pillow and inhaled deeply as Loki’s palms expertly slid down his chest, then fingertips dragged down and back up his inner thighs. Soft lips touched his and Loki’s weight was on top of him, holding his wrists firmly in place over his head with one hand. That strength made him feel as though nothing could harm him, and as heavy as Loki was, it was comforting to feel that weight. It was a magical protection around him—a shield against everything bad in the world—and knowing the power of that hand was always there sent heat and desire coursing through him.

His lips parted and a soft moan escaped him as his eyes closed and Loki’s other hand slipped down between his thighs.

“I dreamt about you last night, about being here in our bed holding you down, touching you like this. I know I seldom say the words, but you do know how much you mean to me, how much I...love you...do you not? More than anything in all the Nine Realms.”

“I know, Loki. I do.”

And, true to his word, Loki showed him how much he’d been missed.

*****

After, when Tom was laying with his head tucked into the nook of Loki’s shoulder, Loki took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, steeling himself to speak.

“Thomas, since we’re going into this together tomorrow, there’s some of my history you need to know more about now, but it’s difficult to talk about, so let me finish before you ask questions, all right?”

“Yes, of course,” Tom nodded and went to make them a drink, then settled back in while Loki organized his thoughts.

“The story of Skadi trapping me in a cave with the serpent is essentially true, and the reason I gave for it was also essentially true. She hates me for refusing to make a child with her—but there was more to it. You know I’m half Jotunn and because of that, Odin and I have had a rather unconventional father/son relationship. Contrary to your legends and movie plots, I’ve never wanted the throne, and he knows that. Thor is the rightful heir and he’ll be a good All-Father, so I formally abdicated any claim to the throne centuries ago. I wanted to make my support for Thor clear and Odin couldn’t have been happier.

But, then, I had children...and, apparently, when you mix innate magic with Aesir and Jotunn genes, unexpected things can result—me included. And, my children were unusual, to say the least, until Nari. My son was handsome, brilliant, strong, courageous in battle, and skilled in magic.”

“Like his father, then,” Tom interrupted, squeezing Loki’s hand, and Loki’s eyes began to shine with unshed tears.

“Thank you, Thomas, but...I...I believe those things were his undoing. He was murdered and I could never prove it, but I think it was Skadi who killed him.”

“What? Why?”

“When I met her, Nari had only been dead a short time. There was an instant attraction between us, an undeniable chemistry. Gods, how I wanted her. I’d seen her at an event on Jotunheim and fantasized about her for weeks before we actually met. When she asked me to father her child so soon after, I became suspicious that perhaps she’d had a hand in Nari’s death.”

Loki swallowed hard and paused for a moment before continuing.

“Skadi has always been a thorn in Odin’s side, and she wanted a child who could challenge Thor for the throne. She believed I’d want that too, and I think that in my son, she saw an obstacle in her way. He was a perfect candidate for the throne—my blood, part Jotunn, part Aesir. But, a piece of me has always wondered if...if it was Odin instead, because he thought Nari might challenge Thor independent of me. I don’t want to believe it, and I have nothing but rumors to give it any credence, but...I also know Odin will stop at nothing to have his will enforced. I believe he helped Idunn find me in order to take you, too. It would not be beyond him to make you disappear for the sole purpose of bringing me to heel for stealing the apple.”

“Jesus, Loki...I’m so sorry about your son. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better.”

“You already have, Thomas,” Loki whispered, and pulled him closer with the familiar arm around his waist.

But, Tom knew. He could feel how much the fresh reminders hurt by how tightly the arm wrapped around him and by the uneven breaths in his ear. He also understood now why Loki was so protective of him. His god’s warrior culture and history included more violence, drama, and treachery than he could ever have imagined, even after digging into the mythology for the movies.

*****

Loki had worked non-stop for nearly four hours after Tom drifted off to sleep, but it was finished—the best magically enhanced armor he could possibly create on short notice. His colors, of course, but with an individual flair for Thomas—a simple, gold helmet with cheek-pieces that enhanced his perfect bone structure, gold chest plate, vambraces similar to his own, and gold thigh and shin guards. Green accent pieces were set against a black leather tunic and breeches, all magically enhanced. It would stop most any caliber projectile the humans made and most of the bladed weapons traditionally used on Asgard. He didn’t know if it would stop Asgardian energy weapons, and he couldn’t even test it, because they’d been destroyed in the fire when he’d had his breakdown and let half his weapons collection burn.

But, he exhaled deeply in satisfaction at having finished and finally fell asleep, head on Thomas’ chest. If he insisted on going, he’d be protected the best Loki could manage. True to his Asgardian heritage, his pride in his human’s insistence on fighting for what was his overshadowed his fear, and he proudly suspended the finished armor in the middle of the bedroom for Thomas to see when he woke.

*****

Loki was pulled out of sleep by hot, wet suction around his cock in the middle of a dream about methodically removing Thomas’ armor—strap by strap, buckle by buckle, layer by layer—and moaned as he rolled his pelvis into it.

“Ah, Thomas...mmm...I don’t know...which came first, the dream or your mouth...I don’t know, but don’t stop.”

Tom pulled away, laughing softly.

“Well, you were already pretty hard before I even touched you. What were you dreaming about? Me in that armor, maybe?”

“You know me far too well,” he smiled sleepily.

“I know you well enough to know you wouldn’t make something for me that you wouldn’t want to take off me, too, and it’s beautiful.”

“It is, isn’t it? Now, finish what you started and I’ll show it all to you.”

A few minutes later, Tom began trying on the armor as Loki watched intently.

“The leather and metal are magically reinforced against most human-made weapons and most Asgardian bladed ones. But, what I don’t know is how well they’ll stand up to energy weapons, so you’ll need to be careful. You’re not invincible.”

“You know, it’s oddly satisfying to be on the other side of that conversation. This isn’t too bad, really. Not nearly as difficult to get into as the Avengers costume and much lighter.”

“Gods, you look magnificent, like you should be commanding a fleet of ships. I’d love nothing more than to take all that off you right now, but we need to practice a little. It’ll slow you down just a bit. Not much, because the shoulders and knees are very pliant, but you still need to know what to expect. The trade-off in protection is more than worth it.”

So, after about half-an-hour of sparring, Loki declared Tom ready, and handed him his bow and quiver of arrows, as well as the additional surprise he’d made him.

“Didn’t you wonder about the empty sheath on the belt? Hold out your hands,” he ordered.

Tom complied, and a dagger appeared in his hands. He immediately felt the magic emanating from it and was taken aback, excited. It was beautiful—an eight-inch blade with a gold hilt sculpted to fit each finger placement—and it had a perfect, glowing emerald in the base, exactly like the ones in his collar.

“I can feel the magic—it’s warm and connected to me somehow. What...what is it?”

“A duplicate of the first one I ever made for myself. I could’ve done more with a bit more time, but this is solid and dependable. The blade will never dull, but it won’t ever cut you, either, and if you drop it, it will return to your hand when you command it. The only thing you must do is name it, so you can call it back to you,” Loki declared, the pride obvious in his voice.

“I love it. Thank you. I need some time to come up with a worthy name, though.”

“You have about fifteen minutes before we leave.”

“Well, fuck me.”

“As good a name as any and better than most,” Loki laughed.

“No, I didn’t mean...shit...fine. Can I change it later, if I want?”

“Yes, but why would you want to? It’s perfect.”

And, fifteen minutes later, Loki opened a portal to Asgard and they stepped out into the rolling countryside surrounding Skadi’s immense fortress city/state.

*****

“Well, she seems open to visitors and rational discourse, at least,” Tom declared wryly as they stared at the massive walls, gates, and moats surrounding the city.

“But, I have to tell you I’m a little scared. I’ve never been in a real fight, other than that time on Vanaheim, and all I did was shoot one arrow. That must seem silly to you, as many battles as you’ve been in.”

“Hardly silly, Thomas. But, I’m hoping we can work something out with her, or at least buy enough time to make a plan and that we won’t need to fight. We really are at a disadvantage and I’d much rather you didn’t have to use your new armor at all.”

“Where’s Ingrid? Can you see her?” Tom asked.

“No, nor can I portal inside those walls. Skadi’s wards are too strong. But, I’ve let her know we’re here by knocking on them.”

A small, narrow door opened in the wall next to the main gate, and an unarmed man in uniform walked through it straight to them. He was tall, imposing, and confident.

“Calder Sigurson, Captain of the Guard. Lady Skadi invites you inside, if you’re willing to walk through. The wards against magic are still in place.”

“At least, she didn’t attack on sight, so she must want something other than to kill us, right?”

“I don’t like it. I doubt much of my magic will work inside. I have a strong suspicion why she wants us here alive, but I could be wrong. It’s possible she’ll try to kill us as soon as we walk through the door.”

“What are our other options, then?”

Loki sighed deeply, knowing exactly what Thomas’ response would be to his proposal.

“We could attack from here and very possibly die or we could walk away and let her have Ingrid.”

Tom just stared at him, jaw clenching and unclenching, and it was a moment before he could speak.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.”

“A passing thought, nothing more. I know you can’t walk away. I might have been disappointed in you if you had.”

Loki nodded at the man in uniform, who turned on his heel and led the way through the open door. It crossed Tom’s mind as he stepped through it that if he died here, not a single person on Earth would ever know what had happened to him.

‘ _English actor disappears without a trace. BBC News tonight._ ’

The guard Captain led them deep inside the city, striding down immaculate streets of grey stone. Loki had never been here, either, and he was impressed. People going about their daily business stopped and gawked as they walked by, more than a few pointing at the two tall, armored figures. There was no mistaking Loki’s helmet for anyone else’s, and a woman took her friend’s arm as she pointed at him.

“Is that...?”

“Prince Loki, yes. But, who’s the other one? Looks just like him.”

“Mmm, yes, he does. I wouldn’t mind being the filling between those two tasty bits of pastry,” the first one laughed, her cheeks reddening.

“ _Shhh_. They’ll hear you, you little minx,” her friend whispered, poking her with an elbow.

Loki did hear her. He nodded and winked, one corner of his mouth turning up slightly, and she covered her face with her hands, giggling uncontrollably. Tom rolled his eyes and Loki chuckled, glad to have broken the tension a bit.

They approached a large structure that looked a lot like Asgard’s palace and exchanged glances. No wonder Odin was wary of her—she wasn’t exactly hiding the fact that she felt she belonged there. A set of double doors opened and they were ushered into a large room where Skadi sat on a throne that startled Loki more than a little—it was a smaller version of the one upon which Odin sat. At Skadi’s feet knelt Ingrid, wearing another one of those accursed collars, and the gem was a dull yellow. Ingrid fought against it to look at Tom and was able to withstand its punishment long enough to smile at him before it pulsed brightly and she was knocked to the ground.

Tom instinctively stepped forward to help her, but Skadi motioned with a hand and a wall of ice appeared between them.

“Skadithrall Thomas, I must say that’s impressive for a human, to come for her as Loki came for you. Interesting.”

“So he did, Skadi. Now, give her back and we’ll leave you in peace,” Loki suggested smoothly.

“First, I’ll have my bow and arrows. You can’t use them against me, anyway. They’ll do you no good here.”

Tom unhesitatingly removed the quiver and dropped it on the floor, followed by the bow. A small price to pay, but he was certain that wasn’t the only thing she wanted.When she turned to Loki, her voice was cold and hard.

“You know what I want, and either you give it to me or your precious human dies while you watch. But, not before he sees his woman and his unborn child die in front of him.”

Loki had been expecting something like this and had already decided to play along and buy time to plan, but it would be suspicious if he gave in too easily.

“Tell me one thing I’ve always wondered about. You obviously want the throne of Asgard. Why not challenge for it yourself? Why do you need a child to do that? Especially mine.”

“Ambitious I may be, but I’m not stupid. I know I could never defeat Thor and Odin by myself. But, with the power we both have, a child of ours could prevail, and it would be three-quarters Frost Giant—the ultimate insult to Odin.”

“And, by ‘we’ you must mean the two of you, because you know I won’t fight Thor.”

She gestured at Tom and half-smiled.

“No? We’ll see. You promised once before to wear the collar if I freed your human. Will you hold yourself to that pledge now?”

Damn. Did he have any choice right now? He could fight the collar, given some time—he knew he could—and they’d eventually get what they came for. But, before he could agree, Thomas was begging him not to.

 _“Oh, God...Loki, no._ Please. You can’t. She’ll kill us anyway, once it’s around your neck. You don’t know what it can do. She can make you do anything.”

The certainty hit Tom that he _was_ going to die here, after all. Skadi hated him because of what he meant to Loki, and Ingrid and the baby would die, too. She was too jealous and she’d never let any child of his survive because it would always remind her of Loki. Ingrid’s head was bowed and she couldn’t meet his eyes now, but he could see the tears on her cheeks. His throat went so dry he could barely speak, voice low and hoarse.

“You _can’t_ , Loki, please. You’ll be her slave and we’ll die anyway. You know she won’t let us go. I’d rather die knowing you’re free than die knowing you’re a slave.”

Brave words for a man who’d never really faced death, but it was inescapable now, and he wasn’t nearly as frightened by the idea as he’d thought he’d be. But, if Loki refused the collar, there might be a chance, and even if Loki didn’t care about Ingrid, he’d try to save her for him. Loki’s love for him was one of the few things he did not doubt. He knew it was unshakeable.

“She won’t kill you, Thomas. She needs both of you as insurance, even if I’m wearing the collar. Isn’t that so, Skadi? You need Thomas to ensure my compliance and you need Ingrid to ensure his.”

“Devious minds think alike, do they not? Now, strip and kneel.”

She smiled as a gold collar appeared in her hand and Tom watched, horrified, as Loki’s armor and clothing vanished and he dropped to his knees naked in front of her. She clamped the collar around his neck and spoke the words of magic that ensured he couldn’t remove it, and the gem in the center glowed amber. When he met Tom’s eyes, such intense pain pulsed through him that it knocked him back on his heels and he couldn’t speak a word.

“You’re right, my captive Prince. I need them alive, but there’s no reason I can’t entertain myself a little, is there? Calder! Strip him down and take him below. I want his armor and I want him cold and alone in the dark,” she ordered, pointing at Tom.

“Ingrid and Loki—follow me.”

With the command to follow, they were able to climb to their feet and walk, but they still couldn’t speak. Loki knew enough about the collar to know the light in the gem had to be blue for that to happen, but he didn’t know precisely what it would take to get it there. Thomas was strong enough to endure the cold and the dark, and he hoped that was all he’d have to endure before this was over.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no light coming into the cell at all, but Tom could see the bars and the walls around him, as well as what passed for a bed. That was because of the enhancements to his senses that he’d gotten from the apple—his night vision was excellent. And, it was chilly, but not as cold as he’d expected, considering Skadi was a Frost Giant. The guard had stripped him of armor and clothing before bringing him down here, so he sat on the hard, flimsy mattress and pulled his knees to his chest, conserving as much body heat as possible. Who’d have thought he’d be a naked prisoner _twice_ in less than a few months?

The collar. The goddam thrall collar. The memory of what it had done to him was still fresh. The thought of Loki, so powerful, brought down to not being able to move or speak unless given a direct order, was almost unthinkable. What was he supposed to do here? Why wasn’t he in a collar? He knew what Loki had faced in the past for not giving Skadi what she wanted, so how could he avoid it now, with Tom’s life on the line? Damn. Maybe he should’ve let Loki come alone, since he was such a liability. But, there was nothing for it, now, except to figure it out. He closed his eyes and tried to rest, knowing there would be plenty coming to drain his energy, and finally drifted off into a restless half-sleep.

*****

When Ingrid had been sent off to do her usual chores, she felt a glimmer of hope. Lord Thomas had come for her. She knew his heart belonged to Prince Loki, but he _cared_ about her and the baby. That was enough, and for the first time since she’d been re-collared, it mattered to her to earn the blue light from the gem. That would allow her some degree of freedom—maybe even enough to visit him—so she set about doing everything that was expected of her, plus some extra as well. With any luck, she’d have the blue glow back by tomorrow afternoon.

Loki followed Skadi to her chambers, where he was left kneeling in the middle of the room and told to stay there. If he tried to speak or move, the gem would flare bright yellow and the agony took him to the floor, writhing as fire shot through every nerve. His theoretical knowledge of the thrall collar had not prepared him for the reality.

“Make no mistake about my control over you, Prince of Asgard. The collar will not allow you to speak, yet it forces you to obey my commands. Imagine what happens when I ask you a question and demand an answer,” she laughed, forcing his chin up with an index finger.

“I see defiance in those green eyes, my love, but that will be a thing of the past very soon. Tell me how you and your human intended to get Ingrid out of here.”

He tried to answer, but no sound came out, and the collar pulsed yellow again and again, brighter and brighter, until his exhausted muscles could no longer even convulse. He was soaked with sweat and the only sounds he could hear were his own pounding heart and ragged breathing.

“Oh, that’s right. You have to earn the blue light in order to speak. Would you like to know how to do that?”

He didn’t try to speak, didn’t try to move, didn’t react at all. The only thing he could control was closing his eyes, and that’s what he did.

“Obey my every command with humility and enthusiasm, and the collar will reward you. Defy me and it will punish you. Once the gem turns blue, you can speak, move on your own, and eat. Until then, you’ll do nothing I don’t tell you to do or give you permission for.”

*****

Loki had been on his knees at the foot of the bed for hours, and was starting to sway. They’d arrived late in the morning and it was dark outside now. It had been for some time and he could see the moon high overhead through the skylights in the ceiling. He was thirsty and was so dehydrated that he didn’t even need to piss. He tried to reach Thomas with his inner voice, but either he was too far away or the collar was preventing him from doing it.

When Skadi strolled back into the room, he knew he’d do anything she wanted, short of harming Thomas or...making a child. He was certain he was incapable of doing that right now, anyway, no matter how much control she had. He didn’t even have any spit, let alone semen.

“The last time you looked this bad was five hundred years ago and there was venom dripping on your face. Do you remember?”

As if he’d forgotten that. He nodded and was grateful she hadn’t demanded a verbal answer. His mind was hazy from constant pain, but there was something...something he could use that she wasn’t telling him. He could survive without water for a few days and without food for weeks, and if he could only rest for a little while, maybe he could think...

“Go sleep over there in the corner. You can go to the bathroom and do whatever you need to do, first. And make sure you bathe. You stink of sweat.”

He was barely able to stand on his own because his muscles were so fatigued from the convulsions, but he eventually made his way to the bathroom. He tried to soothe his aching muscles in the luxurious bathing pool, but the collar wouldn’t let him linger there for long. But, at least he’d been able to drink, and he collapsed on the floor in the corner after bathing.

His gaze flitted around the room looking for something, anything, that might spark an idea, and he froze when he saw the armor. Thomas’ armor, carefully draped over a chair, the gleaming gold chest piece shining in the dim light. Why was it here in Skadi’s bed chamber? What was she planning for him? He was exhausted and could barely focus on anything but Thomas right now, and convinced himself to sleep so he’d be fully mentally functional in the morning. He’d need to be.

When he woke, he knew someone had thrown a blanket over him. Ingrid? No, she was under the same constraints he was, and he doubted Skadi had told her to bring him anything. Was there someone else here who cared about him?It seemed unlikely, but it was possible. He’d had a few Jotunn friends before the whole _child_ incident, and one of them could possibly be here. In any case, Skadi wouldn’t be happy, and he folded the blanket and shoved it under the lounge chair next to him, out of sight. The collar didn’t punish him for that, so there must be a few basic things he was allowed unless they conflicted with her orders. Dawn was coming through the skylights, so he lay back down and waited for Skadi to waken.

*****

Tom woke shivering, not having any idea how much time had passed, but the empty pit in his stomach told him it had been more than a few hours. He was cold, thirsty, and hungry, but maybe he could do something about one of those things. He stood up stiffly, stretched, and moved to the front corner of the cell to piss through the bars so the splash landed outside of them. Little victories.

He tore the top and bottom cloth pieces of the mattress apart, leaving the uneven blobs of wool stuffing in a pile on the wooden slat. He wrapped one layer of cloth around his waist, the other around his shoulders, and sat cross-legged in the pile of wool. It would be an itchy nest, but it would do to keep him from hypothermia until someone came down here.

It felt like hours until a beam of light steadily brightened coming toward his cell, and he was momentarily blinded when the guard shined it in his eyes.

“Step to the back of the cell and I’ll leave your tray. You should eat, because you won’t have another chance for awhile.”

He did as ordered, but questions came pouring out of him as he disappeared into the darkness of the back of the cell and the guard shoved the tray through an opening in the bars.

“How long have I been down here? Where’s Loki? What about Ingrid? Please, tell me something.”

The guard shrugged and nodded. He hadn’t been ordered to be harsh to this prisoner, and he was just as happy not to be. He wasn’t a monster, after all, and the palace gossip was abuzz with the latest royal activities.

“As far as I know, the Prince is still on his knees in Lady Skadi’s chambers. He’s been there all day and most of the night—the whole time you’ve been down here. I don’t know anything about the girl except that she's the Lady's personal slave again.”

“Thank you. Thank you.”

The guard had stepped back out and left the light just outside the bars, saying he’d be back in half an hour. Tom pulled the tray up onto the bed slat to eat.

So, Loki was resisting her, trying to fight the collar. Based on his experience and what Ingrid had told him, he didn’t think even Loki was capable of doing that for long. The pain would eventually wear him down and he’d have to comply or die, and he knew the god would not choose death if it meant leaving him alone here. He’d have to see that the only way forward was to obey for now, until he’d gotten the gem to turn blue. It was the only way he’d have any freedom of movement at all.

*****

Skadi woke, stretched, and smiled to herself. She’d been looking forward to this for so long, she was afraid it might not meet the expectations she’d set. But, she had a plan for Loki to earn the blue light and it would not be easy. It wouldn’t do to tell him the light had to be blue for him to do what she needed him to do, because he might fight it if he knew. The collar could punish and reward actions, but it couldn’t control the mind or emotions, so it couldn’t force him to have sex with her, and she had a delicious plan for how to make that happen. Besides, she had a week or more to be at her most fertile, so she’d use the time to extract some satisfying revenge first.

She glanced over at the other god and felt a gnawing ache, seeing the naked, white body stretched out face-down, one knee pulled up to his chest. His cheek rested on his crossed forearms and the long, black hair fell over one side of his neck. The lean muscle of his arms and back, the regular, deep breathing, and the scent of him--how she'd loved the scent of him--brought back vivid memories of their first time together. Memories of how badly she’d wanted him and the lust in those green eyes when they’d first met. How, without a word between them, he’d lifted her tunic around her hips, hands big enough to cover the roundness of her ass. How he'd pulled her legs up around his waist, his hardness pressing into her. How he’d taken her against a wall, moaning into her ear. Oh, the feel of that thick Jotunn cock sliding inside her and she was so wet for him. His seed spurting into her and dripping down the insides of her thighs as he'd held her against the wall after, his breath warm on her lips.

It was then she’d decided he was the one—the one who should father the future ruler of Asgard—but, once she’d told him what she wanted, he’d walked away. Just shut down and shut her out, like flicking a switch. He was so beautiful, so perfect, and so unwilling, but that would change. He’d wanted her once and would again, in spite of this human he claimed to love.

Love. What did he know of that word?

 _Nothing_.

She walked over to his prone form and prodded him with her foot none too gently.

“Get up. You’ll serve me and my advisors today while we conduct our business and you’ll do it in your Jotunn skin.Do whatever you need to do to make yourself presentable—except for clothes. You haven’t yet earned that privilege.”

She tossed him a tiny bundle of black cloth that Loki recognized as a typical loincloth that the Jotunn frequently used to dress their slaves. It was nearly identical to the Mawashi G-string the Sumo wrestlers of Earth wore. It was the least one could wear and not be naked, but it would spare him the embarrassment of being completely exposed and helpless in a room full of petitioners and sycophants.

Skadi put on a dressing gown and sat back down on her bed as Loki padded stiffly to the bathroom, just as Ingrid scurried into the bedchamber carrying a tray. She took one look at Loki and guessed what was happening, but focused on what she was doing. She had to be perfect in order to earn the blue glow and see Lord Thomas, and she carefully placed the tray on Skadi’s lap.

*****

Wearing only a scrap of black cloth that barely covered his genitals, Loki followed Skadi down to the Throne Room, where a line had already formed—people seeking legal rulings, asking favors, and all the other things people asked. Holding court was the same no matter where you were, and it brought a touch of nostalgia for those days in Asgard when he would advise Thor. Odin had loved having Thor take over most of those duties, and Loki had been happy to assist him.

She motioned to him as she sat down, and he knelt at her feet. He was clearly the elephant in the room, as she made no effort to explain his presence, but no one would ask and risk her wrath. It was all they could do to keep from staring at the second Prince of Asgard kneeling at Skadi’s feet in his Jotunn form. He wondered how long it would be until Odin knew he was here.

He spent most of the morning at her feet, and when time came for the mid-day meal, Ingrid appeared to hand her a goblet as she walked. She snapped her fingers and didn’t even turn to look at him.

“Come.”

Ingrid had a table prepared and various dishes to serve the Lady Skadi and her two advisors, but before she could begin, Skadi stopped her.

“Leave us. Loki will serve us.”

Ingrid bowed and backed away, and as she did, the gem in her collar turned blue. She carefully avoided any change in her demeanor, though, and continued backing away until she was out of the room, hoping Skadi wouldn’t notice. The goddess was so focused on Loki, she hadn’t even looked at Ingrid.

At the moment, Loki was suffering only humiliation and was in no danger, but Thomas...she hadn’t seen him, hadn’t even heard any gossip about him. He’d been whisked away to the prison below the palace and sometimes people didn’t come back from there. She had to find him, and since Skadi hadn’t forbidden it, she was fairly certain the collar wouldn’t punish her for it, now that her gem was blue.

She put together a tray of food and drink, along with a large knitted throw-blanket she draped around her shoulders, and headed down to the subterranean level. When she encountered the guard, she simply acted as though she’d been sent. Everyone knew she was Skadi’s personal servant, and she’d been granted free run of the palace.

“I brought food and drink for Prince Loki’s consort. There’s also a cake here for you, if you’d like it, Bjorn,” she offered, smiling.

“Why, thank you, Ingrid. Sure, go ahead. You’ll need a light, though.”

He traded her a light stick for a piece of cake and settled in to eat at his post as she made her way down the dark hallway. The prisoner he knew only as Thomas was the only one on this level, so she’d find him easily enough. Prince Loki’s consort, eh? People in the provinces thrived on palace gossip, and he’d heard that Prince Loki’s latest obsession was a human male. That explained why he’d been thrown down here and apparently been left to disappear. The Lady did have a special hatred for Prince Loki, although he had no idea why, and he could hardly wait to share this fascinating tidbit with his wife.

Tom looked up expectantly when the light approached, but didn’t get up. He’d managed to warm up a little and had no intention of moving until he had to.

“Hey, Bjorn, you suppose I could get something to drink? It’s been awhile.”

“Are you all right, My Lord?” came Ingrid’s soft voice, and he was immediately on his feet, pressing against the bars.

“Ingrid! You’re here, and you can talk. How is Loki? What’s happening?”

He reached through the bars to embrace her as best he could, and she returned the gesture warmly, then handed him the shawl and all the items from the tray.

“He’s spent most of the last two days kneeling, either in her chambers or at her feet by the throne. She’s made certain everyone saw him there, too, and now he’s serving food to her and her advisors. He’s in Jotunn form, but the gem is still yellow.”

“Can you get word to him that I’m all right? He has to cooperate and get that gem to turn blue, or we’ll never get out of here. He can’t do anything the way he is now.”

“The Lady is punishing him and making it difficult, but she has to let him get to blue, or he’ll never be able to do what she wants him to.”

“What do you mean?”

“Male slaves can’t...perform...in that way when the gem is yellow. It’s just not physically possible because of what it does to their bodies.”

“So, he hasn’t given in yet. God, now what do we do? We need him to be able to function on his own, but so does she. Why is she making it so hard for him? Shit. I know we don't look very impressive right now, but we _will_ get you out of here, I promise. We just need a plan,” he pledged, kissing her forehead.

“I have to go, My Lord. I’ll come back when I can. I’m glad you’re all right,” she said, turning away.

“Thank you, Ingrid. I appreciate it.”

*****

According to Bjorn, two more days had passed before Tom was summoned by Her Highness, and the Captain of the Guard was waiting to escort him up. He’d at least brought Tom’s clothes for him, although he wasn’t granted a chance to clean up. Ingrid had not been back and the only food he’d had was bits and pieces that Bjorn had shared with him because he’d felt sorry for him. He did his best to look strong and confident, though, matching the Captain’s long and purposeful strides up to Skadi’s chambers.

When he walked into the room, it was obvious Loki was not all right. He was kneeling at the foot of the bed in what was probably the exact same position he’d spent most of the last two days in. He looked up and met Tom’s eyes momentarily, but dropped them almost immediately before the collar could punish him. He was naked and sweaty and pale, the blue skin having faded almost to translucent, and Tom started to panic a little. He’d never seen Loki like this—anywhere close to this—even when he’d had his breakdown. He was exhausted, worn down, not moving—as if he’d given up.

“Loki! Are you all right? God damn you, Skadi. Don’t you need his gem to be blue? He can’t get there if you don’t let him do things the collar will reward him for. Why are you torturing him?”

Her face reddened and her eyes were wild.

“Why? _Why_? Because he rejected me. No one rejects _me_ , especially a bastard half-breed like him. His existence is an insult to the Jotunn and to the Aesir alike.”

“And yet you want his genes. How are you planning on getting them when you treat him like this? He’ll never do what you want, now.”

“Well, then, let’s just see how much worse it can get, shall we? Put on your armor, human,” she spat at him, eyes glowing bright red. 

“What? My armor?”

“You heard me. We’ll put your half-blood Prince to the test. You obviously mean more to him than either of his own kind, so let’s see how far he’ll go for you. How much he can take," she ordered, voice low and threatening.

“And, if I don’t?”

“Then, I’ll start breaking your favorite girl’s bones. She’s not nearly so resilient as you, is she?”

Piece by piece, he slid into the tunic and armor. It fit like a glove, the lining soft and conforming to every part of him, the magic bending and shaping the under-suit and every gold plate to cradle him perfectly. The helmet went on last, and he was aware of the cheek pieces softly molding around his face like a second skin. He hoped he’d live long enough to get to use this work of art his god had made him.

“Not bad, human. If I saw you on the battlefield, I might even look twice. Now, let’s give it a little test. He made it for you, didn’t he? Surely, you trust it.”

She lay her bow and one arrow in front of Loki and cupped his chin to make him look up at her.

“Shoot him.”

Loki’s eyes went wide and he shook his head, shrinking backwards against the bed frame when the collar took him down. He started to pant and groan, little grunts the only sounds he could make through clenched teeth as the collar sent tendrils of icy pain everywhere, pulsing and pulsing.

“Stop it! You’ll kill him, and then nobody gets what they want.”

She snatched up the bow and arrow and shoved Loki away with her foot.

“All right, enough. I’ll do it myself.”

He collapsed into himself, panting, eyes glazed as he tried to focus, and Tom knew what Loki was thinking if he was able to think at all. Would the armor protect him from her magic arrows? Apparently, they were about to find out, and his fists clenched at his sides.

“You know if you kill me, he’ll never do anything you want and he’ll die fighting you every way he can, no matter how much it hurts. The fact that I’m still alive is the only thing giving you any real control over him.”

”If you die, you die. I’ll find another way to get to him.”

She nocked an arrow and let it fly straight at Tom’s chest plate. They were only ten feet apart and it hit so hard, he stumbled backwards and fell over, clutching his chest. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't dead and there was no blood. It knocked the wind out of him and hurt like hell, bruising his ribs, but it didn’t penetrate the armor. He climbed to his feet and Loki’s eyes closed in relief, but Skadi could barely contain her anger.

“Get out of my sight, you miserable creature, before I really do kill you. Calder! Get him out of here and back to his cell.”

Calder stepped into the room and grabbed Tom by the arm, pulling him toward the door, and Tom said the only thing he could say if they never saw each other again. That possibility seemed greater than ever.

“I love you, Loki. Always.”

As soon as Tom left the room, Skadi turned her wrath on Loki. There was no denying now that she’d completely lost her way emotionally because of her fixation on what he’d done to her. Loki had badly underestimated just how unbalanced she’d become, and he’d also badly underestimated the power of this collar. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to tear him apart again as soon as she told him to do something he couldn’t possibly do. Maybe she’d decided she didn’t need him after all, and was planning to kill all of them after she’d had enough fun. It seemed his overconfidence might cost not only his own life this time, but Thomas' as well. Probably Ingrid's, too, and he still had no real plan.

****

It had been well over a week since he’d eaten, and he was starting to feel it. The only thing he’d been allowed was water, and that was only when he was given bathroom time twice daily. His days were spent at Skadi's feet by the throne and serving food he couldn’t eat. He’d made an attempt once to eat a scrap of meat as he was clearing the table, but the collar pulsed so hard, he had to spit it out. Otherwise, Skadi seemed to largely ignore him, not giving any orders that could be carried out and completed, leaving him in a sort of limbo.

The only thing he did that could possibly contribute to whatever point system the collar used to change colors would be serving food, and that was precious little time spent compared to doing nothing but kneeling and sitting on display like an exotic pet. He might as well have been on a jeweled leash and was grateful the idea had never occurred to her, because she would surely have done it.

He was aching to know how Thomas was and tried repeatedly to reach him mentally with no success.

In all that time, there was only one person who dared question Skadi about him—someone he’d known on Jotunheim and hadn’t really been friends with, but who remembered him from his time there as an emissary attempting to broker peace between Asgard and the realm of the Frost Giants. His name was Kanir and he was a minor Jotunn dignitary who lived in Asgard because his duties required him to be there so often. He’d been waiting in line for quite some time and had been studying Loki while he waited. When his turn came, he didn’t bring up the subject he’d intended to discuss, but instead asked about the man at her feet.

“Lady Skadi, may I inquire about Prince Loki?”

He’d been the first person to verbally acknowledge Loki's presence, and she was curious what his question would be.

“Of course, you may ask,” she purred silkily.

But, instead of directing his question to her, he made a bold move, turning and addressing Loki directly.

“Greetings to you, my Prince. Are you well? May I be of assistance?”

“ _How dare you_?” Skadi demanded, and Loki scrambled between Skadi and Kanir, raising a placating hand toward both of them in general.

He grasped the collar firmly, nodding to Kanir, hoping Skadi wouldn't outright kill the man for insulting her.

Kanir had purposely worded the questions to elicit a verbal response, but none was forthcoming. He didn’t know what the gold collar signified, but there were stories he vaguely remembered from ancient lore. Perhaps Loki had reached out to Skadi to make amends for his perceived wrongdoing and was doing some sort of penance? It had been rumored after negotiations that the two gods had had a brief and volatile relationship that did not end well, but penance had not seemed at all in character for the Prince he’d known then.

“I apologize, Lady Skadi. Forgive my intrusion,” he said, quickly backing away. He hadn't gotten a real answer to his question, but he knew who to ask about it.

*****

Ingrid had been able to make short trips to Tom’s cell about every other day, giving him updates on Loki, and none of them made him feel any better. Skadi was keeping him in a constant state of pain, subservience, and exhaustion that was bound to get to him eventually, especially since he couldn’t even eat. He knew Loki could survive a long time without food, but at what point did it start to affect his thinking and judgment?

As near as he could figure based on Ingrid’s visits, he’d been down here about ten or twelve days when Bjorn informed him he was again summoned to the Lady’s chambers. But, this time, he’d been ordered to be clean and clean-shaven, and wondered what that meant as he stood under the stream of hot water and scrubbed himself down. It had been a week since he’d seen Loki, and he hadn’t looked too well, even then. Things could be much worse, now.

As Calder escorted him up the three levels to Skadi’s rooms, the Captain of the Guard squeezed his elbow and leaned into him.

“Prince Loki has more friends here than he knows. He brought peace between the Aesir and the Jotunn, and Skadi defied them both for her personal vendetta. Don’t lose hope.”

Tom was very glad of all the practice he’d had at not showing surprise or reaction (mostly because of going out in public with Loki), and kept his eyes straight forward as he whispered back.

“You’re the last person I’d expect to hear that from. I wish I could trust you.”

Calder nodded at him as he opened the door to the Lady’s chambers and ushered him in.

“You will.”

The door closed behind him and he was not prepared for what was in front of him. Loki was splayed out on the bed, both wrists and ankles tied to the four corners and locked down. God, he looked so thin already. How could he possibly go another three weeks without food, as he’d assured Tom he could?

Skadi smiled slyly and leaned over, speaking into Loki’s ear, but his eyes were still closed as if in sleep.

“Loki. Your human is here and he’s willing to do anything to free you. Show him how much he means to you.”

His eyes snapped open and he jerked violently against his restraints and tried to speak. For the first time in many days, the pain was gone. As soon as he made the effort to talk, the gem turned blue and his voice came out in a hoarse whisper. But, he knew this couldn’t be good—couldn’t remember why not—his mind was so fuzzy...

“Thomas, no. Whatever she wants from you, don’t do it.”

Tom was so torn, now. He needed Loki to be able to speak and move freely, but he also knew Skadi needed him there, too, to be able to use him. She’d finally given him a firm order he could carry out, knowing that would be enough now to get him to blue. He stepped toward the bed and was surprised that Skadi allowed him to touch Loki as his palm cupped his cheek.

“It’s okay, Loki. I’m here. You can speak now, so that’s good, right? It’ll be all right.”

He leaned in and kissed Loki, cringing at how cracked and dry his lips were from so long without enough water and no food. The unrelenting pain had taken its toll. His skin was so translucent now, he looked like a ghost of himself. Skadi handed Tom a large goblet of water and nodded, letting him put it to Loki’s lips so he could drink his fill. His color became less translucent almost immediately and he heaved a sigh of relief.

“What game are you playing at now, Skadi? Pretending you’re a generous, loving mistress by allowing me to speak?”

“Go get something to eat before I change my mind. Your human stays here until you get back.”

“It’s okay, Loki. She won’t hurt me. Please, go eat something.”

Loki looked at Skadi, finally able to meet her eyes.

“May I have clothing?”

“No. You wear the black slave cloth. Just because you can talk and eat doesn’t mean you’re free.”

His face expressionless, he wrapped the scrap of cloth around himself and headed straight for the kitchen. He was famished and maybe Ingrid would be there, so he could talk to her while he ate.

As soon as he’d closed the door, Tom turned to Skadi.

“Why am I not wearing a collar? Why only Ingrid and Loki?”

“You had him destroy my other two, and they are quite rare. I’ve long dreamt of him wearing one, and I can control you with the girl.”

“Why did you bring me up here?”

“Because tonight he gives me what I want, and you’re going to help me.”

“Really? And how am I going to do that?” he asked, genuinely curious now.

“You know how fast he can recover. As soon as he gets something to eat, he’ll be a new man, and you’re going to get him where I need him. He loves you above all others, does he not?”

He couldn’t tell whether he was being mocked or not, but it didn’t sound like something he wanted to be a part of. He swallowed hard, anxious, the likely scenario running through his mind.

“Why would I do that? He doesn’t want it and there’s no way even I can make him a willing participant in this plan to challenge Thor. He’ll never do it.”

“You mean more to him than anyone except maybe Sigyn. He _never_ loved me. He turned his back on me and I never even knew why. He never gave me a chance, and we could have ruled the Nine Realms together. So, either you will help me or he will watch you die.”

Her fists clenched and her eyes shone with tears that almost made Tom feel some sympathy for her, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“You murdered his son.”

She stared at him wide-eyed for a few moments, then shook her head and laughed wildly.

“ _What_? It was Odin who had him killed. Does he really not know that? He thinks it was me?”

And, the funny thing was that Tom believed her. She might be insane and she might want the throne of Asgard and she might kill him, but she hadn’t killed Nari. Goddam Odin—Loki’s own father—killed his grandson, who Loki had loved. Had Thor known? God, he hoped not. This family was even more fucked up than the one in the movies, and it was a wonder Loki was as sane as he was.

“Yes, he does think it was you. But, that doesn’t even matter right now. He won’t do it because he won’t betray Thor. He’s the only other person who really matters to Loki besides me, now that Nari and Will and Amy are gone.”

It was a bit humbling to be in the company of a god and Shakespeare, but it was the truth. Loki did love him and Skadi knew it and she hated him for it. His eyes had been darting around the room, looking for something, and he turned back to her as soon as he saw it. It was a long shot, but it might be their only chance. _He_ might be their only chance.

“All right, I’ll help you. I can convince him to do it, but only if you let me do it my way.”

“How?”

He summoned all the pride and arrogance he could muster and dearly hoped it wasn’t misplaced.

“Leave that to me. I’m an actor, after all—considered one of the best, in fact. I promise I’ll convince him if you give me your word we’ll be free afterwards.”

She studied him for a few moments, then nodded and strode out of the room.

*****

When Loki came back, it was obvious he was in much better shape physically, anyway. The icy blue color was much closer to what Tom was used to seeing, but when Loki didn’t see Skadi, he defaulted to nervous and unsure of himself. 

“Where is she? I—I’m sorry, Thomas, but I’m still not...at my best. Things are still a little fuzzy.”

Tom knew she was within listening distance, but he took Loki’s face in his hands, trying to reassure him.

“Ingrid and I have been very cooperative, so she’s relented enough to give us a little time alone as a reward.”

Loki tried to speak to Thomas in his head, but his mind was still too weak, and he could feel him, but not quite get through. He tilted his head slightly and gave Thomas a questioning look, but Tom just smiled and winked.

He did have to convince Loki he had a plan other than the real one, because if he told him what he was actually going to do, the god would never let him try it. He kissed Loki deeply, leading him back to the bed, and removed the strip of black cloth that barely covered him.

“Thomas...what...right now?”

Tom took off his shirt, gently pushed Loki back onto the bed, and leaned over him, whispering first in one ear, then kissing him and moving to the other ear.

“You have to trust _me_ , this time. Just pretend we’re home in our bed and let me do what you love best. I know what I’m doing.”

He moved down Loki’s neck, kissing and nipping his way to the point of his left hip where the scar began, and cupped the god’s cock and balls. There might have been a faint stirring there, but not much. As fatigued and confused as Loki was, this could be difficult.

“You managed to come for me when you were bleeding all over that stage and so weak you could barely stand. I need that invincible god now.”

“But, I don’t understand...”

“You don’t have to. You just have to trust me. Close your eyes and do this for me. Please.”

His eyes met Loki’s and held his gaze for a few seconds, and the god knew there was something Thomas couldn’t tell him, so he closed his eyes and surrendered. He was too tired to argue and Thomas was thinking more clearly than he was right now. Perhaps he did have a plan.

“All right, Thomas, take me away from this for a few minutes, then. I’m all yours.”

Tom finished undressing and slid between Loki’s knees, studying him for a few moments. His hands gently glided over the pale, blue skin, the raised geometric patterns, and the scars he carried that meant so much to him. The cut of his muscles was sharper because he’d lost weight, but if anything, that made him even more inhumanly beautiful in a haunting, ghostly way. His cheekbones were even more prominent and sharp. He was magnificent and maybe he needed to hear that right now.

“God, Loki, even now, in the middle of this whole fucked-up mess, you take my breath away. Sometimes, I think you can’t be real and that I’ll wake up and you’ll be gone. That I’ll spend the rest of my life dreaming about someone who never existed except in my mind. My beautiful, perfect god.”

Loki moaned softly and curled his fingers into the bedsheets.

 _“Oh...Thomas_...you do know the right things to say,” he whispered breathily as Tom took him in hand and used his mouth in all the ways Loki loved.

He was still confused, unsure why Thomas was doing this, but _oh_...it felt good, and he let himself be pushed and pulled toward the edge, leaving exhaustion behind. He was dripping pre-cum now and the combination of hands and mouth got him there sooner than he’d thought possible. He was panting, moaning, muscles tense...so close...so close.

“Keep your eyes closed. I have a surprise for you,” Tom said in a low voice as his hands continued to work.

_“Ah...Thomas...I can’t stop it. I—“_

Before he could finish, Tom’s hands were gone and there was a tight, hot, wet sheath around his cock, squeezing him as he spurted deep into it, milking every drop from him. He was past the point of no return and he could no more stop his orgasm than he could stop the sun from shining. But, his eyes snapped open and he realized in horror what had just happened—Skadi was on top of him, grinding down on him, a triumphant expression on her face.

Thomas had given him to her.

His right hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat, but the moment it did, the collar pulsed yellow and shot bolts of mind-numbing pain through him. His muscles convulsed and he couldn’t move or make a sound.

“Don’t you move,” he heard Skadi say viciously, and he was forced to lay there unmoving, still inside her. He could not voice what he knew was about to happen.

_No, Thomas, no! Why? She’ll kill you...she’ll kill you now that she has what she wants._

Tears ran down his temples into his hair and he could barely breathe. She was going to kill Thomas in front of him, and all he could do was watch.

Skadi slid off him and stood to face Tom, then threw her head back and laughed.

“You ignorant fool. Did you really think I’d set you free after this? How pathetic and gullible you humans are.”

Tom just lowered his head and grabbed onto her forearm. She sighed in pity and shook her head.

“And you’re weak with fear already. But, don’t worry, human. It’ll all be over soon enough.”

“Well, fuck me, then.”

The dagger appeared in his right hand and he thrust it up into her chest right below her sternum, pulling her into it with the hand on her arm. Her eyes went wide in shock as the blade sank deeper and pierced her heart, her lips moving, but no sound coming out. Her blood, hot and dark, flowed down his hand and dripped to the floor. She fell against him, limp and heavy as he lowered her slowly down, leaving a smear of blood from his chest to his thigh.

He stared at the body, eyes still open wide as she exhaled a shuddering breath for the last time. He’d gone over this in his head again and again, mentally preparing for it the moment he’d seen his dagger on the table next to his armor, but it still wasn’t enough. He’d purposely and with forethought killed an unarmed woman. Right this moment, it didn’t matter that it had been the only way for them to survive. It didn’t matter that she was dangerous and ruthless, and would’ve killed him. He knelt beside her, closed her eyes with his unbloodied hand, and took a deep breath. He wiped the blood onto her tunic.

“I’m sorry I had to do that, Loki. I knew I couldn’t take her unless she was completely distracted, and that was the best way I could think of to do it.”

Loki sat up, able to move as soon as Skadi took her last breath, but he still couldn’t speak. The collar was back to the faint amber glow it'd had the moment she’d put it around his neck, and the vague sense of discomfort with it. But, at least his mind was clearer and he wasn’t in unrelenting pain. He ran his fingers carefully over the collar, trying to find some mechanism that might have triggered when she died, but there was nothing. He reached out to Thomas, who took his hand and sat next to him.

When Loki touched the collar and then pointed to him, Tom understood. When he’d killed Skadi, the collar had transferred ownership to him.

Holy shit.


	3. Chapter 3

All right, then. He had to give Loki tasks he could complete so he could speak and he had to do it quickly. 

“Umm...okay...let me think...something easy. Kiss me.”

Loki did, but nothing happened to the gem. It was still amber. Of course, it was. It would take much more than that.

“Now that she’s dead, are her wards down? Can you use your magic?”

Loki closed his eyes for a moment in concentration, then made a ‘more or less’ movement with his hand, and Tom wasn’t certain what that meant.

“All right. Go find Ingrid, bring her here, and we’ll figure it out from there.”

Loki started to pull on Tom’s pants, but the collar warned him. He hadn’t been told to dress, and besides, Skadi had not let him have clothes so far, and it might arouse suspicion if he were to suddenly be wearing them. He put the black cloth back on and knelt briefly, bowing his head and touching his forehead to Tom's hand. The amber gem prevented him from meeting Tom’s eyes, and that was the best way he could convey what he felt right now. He rose and walked out the door, sparing only a glance for the body on the floor. He made certain his own body language conveyed the same deference to the Captain of the Guard he’d previously had as he strode purposefully toward the kitchen. 

Tom considered their next move. Could Calder really be trusted? He was posted right outside the door and would have to be dealt with soon, so he hoped the Captain had been telling him the truth. He put on the armor, loving how it conformed perfectly to his body, and being so well-protected gave him a boost of confidence. He decided to wait until Loki got back with Ingrid to do anything more, and he’d barely finished buckling the last of the straps before they appeared through the door. Ingrid’s collar was amber, too, and she couldn’t speak, either. Loki had a pen and a pad of paper, and handed Tom a note as Ingrid stared wide-eyed at Skadi’s body.

‘I may be able to do magic if you tell me something specific to do.’

Tom nodded and thought for a moment.

“Loki, manifest your clothes.”

His tunic and leathers appeared in a heap on the floor. That was good, but not exactly what Tom wanted, so he tried again, this time being more specific.

“Manifest your clothes onto your body.”

This time, the entire outfit appeared on him exactly as it was supposed to look. Much better, and Tom smiled at him.

“Well, I guess I need to choose my words carefully, then. Can you portal us out of here?” he asked, and Loki scribbled something on the notepad.

‘I believe so, but, the more specific, the better.’

At that moment, Calder opened the door and Loki stiffened, stepping protectively between him and Tom. Armor not withstanding, someone with Calder's experience could kill Thomas in close combat. But, the Captain of the Guard made no move to draw a weapon, only meeting Thomas’ eyes.

“Go. Get out of here now and I’ll handle it.”

He turned to Loki and bowed his head slightly.

“Prince Loki, you have friends here who remember what you did. Go—with our best wishes.”

Tom looked at Loki questioningly, but that could wait until they got home. 

“Okay. Put one hand on Ingrid, one hand on me, and open a portal to our living room in our house in Buenos Aires.”

In a matter of seconds, Tom was stepping through a portal and looking at the chair stuck half-way through the living room wall. He heaved a sigh of relief and laughed out loud.

“Damn. I’ve never been so happy to see that stupid chair. We have to leave it there, now.”

Ingrid was crying and clung to him so hard, she nearly squeezed the breath out of him, and Loki embraced both of them.

“Okay, then. Let’s make those gems blue and we can relax for awhile. Ingrid, you know where everything is. Go shower if you need to, find yourself some of my clothes to wear, then make us a little something to eat. Loki, go shower and put on some comfortable clothes, then come and help Ingrid. I’ll meet you both in the kitchen.”

It took a little thought and concentration to be certain he wasn’t ambiguous or didn’t tell them something that would cause them pain, but he was getting the hang of it. But, the most important thing now was getting the damn collars off, and neither he nor Loki knew how to do that. Maybe Ingrid knew something. He poured two stiff drinks and took one to Loki in the shower, then removed his armor. He wanted to allow Loki the time alone without stressing about how he was supposed to act, so he didn't shower with him. He had him magic the rest of the blood off and wearily made his way to the kitchen. There was still so much to do and he was the one who had to do it.

*****

Tom was more than a little uncomfortable with them serving him, freshening his drink, awaiting orders. Loki stood a few feet from the table in his classic Prince of Asgard pose, back ramrod straight, feet shoulder-width apart and hands clasped behind his back. His chin was up, even though his gaze was not, since he could not meet Tom's eyes and seemed to be focused on the table. Tom smiled to himself because his demeanor was, in this context, a classic Loki fusion of submission and dominance—almost a challenge, but not quite. Tom understood, but he wasn’t sure the collar would let it pass.

“Ingrid. How close are we to getting to blue?”

She pinched her thumb and index finger together, indicating “really close,” so he tried to think of another task to give them and actually smiled as he thought about it. He needed to sink deeply into this new role, and with Loki at least, he was pretty sure he knew how to do it.

“Both of you eat if you haven’t yet. Ingrid, clean up the kitchen, and if your gem turns blue, feel free to relax and do whatever you like. If it doesn’t, then I'm ordering you to rest and relax. Loki, come to the bedroom after you eat."

Without looking back, he strode to the bedroom, not waiting for any acknowledgement, and waited for Loki. He appeared about fifteen minutes later and automatically knelt in front of Tom.

“Lose the clothes,” he commanded as he took off his shirt, gazing down at the god on his knees in front of him. His right hand carded through Loki’s hair, found a grip at the back of his head, and tugged lightly.

“Suck it.”

He was tired and knew Loki was tired and probably wanted to sleep more than anything. But, he needed to see that gem blue again before they went to bed, and this had to be a sure way to do it. Loki had risen to the occasion a very short while ago, and he could, too.

Loki unzipped Tom’s jeans and pushed them down around his hips. He thought about their first night together when he’d watched Thomas do the same for him, not entirely of his own free will at first. How ironic he found himself in that position right now, but he was determined to do as well as Thomas had that night.

With the gem still yellow, he couldn’t make eye contact, but he began by slowly raking his fingertips down the cut of Tom’s groin and his inner thighs. His two weeks as a prisoner had made him nearly as lean as Loki and the definition of his muscles was mouth-watering—or would have been if the circumstances were a little different. When he licked stripes up the rapidly-hardening cock and ghosted his breath over the wetness, Tom groaned and yanked a little harder on his hair.

“ _Oh, God, Loki._..when you pushed me up against the wall the night you put me in that cock cage and said you’d suck me dry—I always get hard when I think about that. You—an actual god—wanting me to come in your mouth, wanting to taste me. It was like I was dreaming and I didn’t want it to end.”

Just thinking about that night was enough. As Loki took his erection in his mouth and used his tongue, it began to swell and fill more and more.His head tilted back and his eyes closed, the hand in Loki’s hair pushing and pulling.

“Ah...damn...you’re so good at that. And, I know you can take it all.”

As he was sucked in farther and farther each time, he wanted more. Wanted Loki to know how badly he needed him right now.

“I’d love for you to look at me. Can you look at me? Tap my thigh once for yes, twice for no, and don’t stop what you’re doing.”

Two taps on his right thigh gave him the answer he expected, but that was okay. He’d be able to do it soon.

And, then, he was sucked in so hard and so far, he felt the back of Loki’s throat closing around him, swallowing him, and he emptied into that hot, tight, wetness.

 _“Oh, fuck_...”

And, Loki’s gem turned blue.

“Was that satisfactory, Thomas?” he asked, looking up with a half-smile.

“You’re back! You can talk. I knew that would do it. You’re so fucking good at it.”

“Not as good as you, but it’s certainly a task that will never be a hardship for me,” he whispered in the low Viking voice.

Tom pulled him up and then fell backwards into the bed, shucking off his jeans.

“Just come to bed. We can work out the rest after we get some sleep.”

“What about Ingrid? Shouldn’t I go check on her?”

A pang of guilt reminded him he was supposed to be looking out for her, and he nodded. Loki strode out the door, looking more calm and confident than Tom had seen him since the collar had been on. Apparently, he was so accustomed to Ingrid seeing him naked, he hadn’t even bothered to cover up. He was back in a few minutes, smiling.

“She’s fine. She’s at blue and now she’s resting.”

“Then come to bed. I’ve missed you being next to me.”

He sighed and pulled Loki close to him, his arm around the blue torso for a few minutes, then realized this didn’t feel quite right.

“Loki, turn over and put your arm around my waist. That’s how it’s supposed to be. And, go back to your Aesir skin, if you like.”

“Thank you, Thomas. I may have had enough Jotunn for awhile.”

Loki smoothly turned to his other side, the skin of his chest pressed so close, Tom felt the rough edges of his scars warm against his back. Loki pulled him in tight as his skin returned to white and his eyes to the deep green Tom loved. They both sighed contentedly and were asleep in minutes, Loki’s breath warm and steady against his neck.

*****

They woke to the smell of coffee, bacon, and eggs, and Loki’s stomach was growling. He rose from the bed and dressed in casual clothing, taking a moment to appreciate the feel of soft jeans and a button-down shirt. It had been awhile since he’d been allowed anything more than a G-String that did little to hide anything.

“Thomas—may I help you get ready for breakfast? Would you like your bathrobe? If you’d like to shower first, I’ll warm it up for you.”

Tom opened one eye and blinked, his mind still blurry from sleep, and wondered what the hell was happening. This was definitely not Loki...oh...the collar. Of course.

“No, thanks. I can manage on my own. You go ahead and I’ll join you in a few minutes.”

Loki bowed and headed for the kitchen, glancing briefly back over his shoulder. He didn’t love being at anyone’s beck and call, but he needed to make sure the gem stayed blue, and there was no one better than Thomas to be in control right now.

By the time Tom wandered into the kitchen, they had a place set at the table and a cup of steaming coffee ready. Later in the day was time for tea, but nothing got you going like a good cup of coffee, and he accepted it gratefully.

Ingrid was smiling and gave Loki a quick peck on the cheek before serving up breakfast. She and Loki seemed to have formed at least a truce, or maybe a real bond over the past two weeks.

“It looks delicious. Thank you. You two, please feel free to eat whenever you like. You don’t need to wait for my permission.”

They each helped themselves to healthy servings and sat on the floor at Tom’s feet to eat. He sighed and figured Ingrid had instructed Loki in the ways the collar expected them to behave and rewarded them for doing.

“So...Loki...what was Calder referring to when he said you had friends who remember what you did?”

Loki finished chewing a piece of bacon and took a large gulp of coffee to wash it down while he thought about the best way to answer.

“Jotunheim and Asgard were at war—had been since anyone could remember—and it was draining resources and people on both sides. As a member of the royal family and half-Jotunn, I was in a unique position to move back and forth between realms. Ironically, both trusted and not in equal parts on both sides. After three years of negotiations, we were able to reach an agreement for peace, and that has held for five hundred years. Apparently, a few of the Jotunn who were there still remember.”

“So, it was you personally who brought peace between two realms? That’s quite an accomplishment. Was that before or after you abdicated all claim to the Throne?”

“After. It was shortly after Nari’s death and I needed something to focus on. It was there I first met Skadi.”

Ingrid had been quietly listening, but felt she should speak up, considering she knew Skadi fairly well.

“She was obsessed with you, Prince Loki. It got much worse after you came to Idunn’s auction for Lord Thomas and embarrassed her. When she took me again, it was to get back at you, but I could never tell whether she loved you or hated you.”

“Both, I think,” said Loki softly, and that led Tom to thoughts of Nari’s death. But, he didn’t want to get into details about it in front of Ingrid, so he dropped the subject for now.

“Ingrid, do you know anything about how to get these collars off? Or even how to keep the gems blue?”

“I know very little, my lord, other than they’re ancient artifacts from Jotunheim, and she used the same incantation to lock and release them, as far as I could tell. I was never able to make out the words, but the sounds were similar. And, based on my own experience, keeping the gem blue depends on a balance of us anticipating your needs and you giving commands that we can obey.”

“I can research the collars, and I can go to Jotunheim to do it. Their great library is the envy of all the realms--even Asgard, although no Asgardian would ever admit it.”

“Good, because we’ve left Calder with a mess to clean up and I’m sure Odin knows you were there by now, so there's no sneaking into their library, is there?"

“Oh, yes, I’m sure he does know,” Loki assured him, the corners of his mouth turning up a little.

“And, he’ll be torn between being angry that I defied him by going to Asgard and being relieved at the fact that Skadi is dead and out of his hair, now. He may even rescind my banishment in return for that.”

They finished the rest of the meal in relative silence, and Loki and Ingrid began clearing away the plates and cleaning up. Tom would’ve found Loki washing dishes far more entertaining if the situation had been less dire.

“Loki, I need to speak with you alone when you’re finished. Come back to the bedroom when you’re ready. Ingrid, relax and do whatever you like when you’re finished in here.”

“Yes, of course, Thomas,” Loki murmured, a slightly nervous edge to his voice.

Tom retreated to the bedroom and waited for Loki, sitting on the bed, fingers intertwined anxiously until Loki walked in.

“Thomas? What is it?”

“There’s something I have to tell you about Skadi and Odin. Sit down.”

He patted the edge of the bed, and Loki glanced at him anxiously, then sat gingerly on the edge. He'd half-expected the collar to punish him for not kneeling, but it didn't. He was trying to keep his heart rate under control, but was fairly certain he was not going to hear something he liked.

“She’d spent all these years not understanding why you left her so suddenly without any explanation, and she was bitter and hurting. I...I confronted her with you telling me she killed your son. She was shocked that you thought that, and I saw it in her face—her surprise was genuine. She told me Odin had Nari killed and was astounded you didn’t know...and...I believed her.”

He gazed down at his clasped fingers for a moment before meeting Loki’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Loki.I think it’s true. Or, at least she believed it was true.”

Loki’s eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out and it had nothing to do with the collar. Tom pulled him into an embrace and held him for several minutes until he felt wetness on his shirt and realized Loki was crying. The last time he’d seen that was when Loki’d had to kill the Afghani girl with the suicide vest, and the heat from his tears and shock felt like standing next to a fire.

“Odin? It was really him? I knew it was possible, but, I...I couldn’t make myself believe it all these years...”

His fingers dug into Tom’s biceps so hard it made him wince and he could see the collar pulse a warning to Loki as he did it. The god ignored it, clenching his teeth, his grip not loosening.

“I never counted Odin as someone I really trusted, but...”

His cheeks were wet with tears and his whole body shook, and Tom knew what he was about to ask. There was only one other living person who mattered, and the tremble in Loki’s voice made Tom’s heart hurt.

“Did...did Thor know?”

Tom shook his head, wishing he could give Loki a real answer, but not willing to lie.

“I don’t know. She didn’t say anything at all about Thor. God, I wish I could say something to make you certain he didn’t. I know how much he means to you.”

Loki slid to his knees on the floor, head in Tom’s lap, sobbing uncontrollably and fists clenching Tom’s shirt in a death-grip. Tom had no idea what to do to console him, so he carded his fingers gently through the black hair and spoke to him in a low, soothing voice.

“I’m sure he didn’t know, Loki. He loves you and he would never be a part of something like that. You have to trust that he didn’t know. I believe that.”

The sound of gentle tapping on the bedroom door momentarily startled him, but Loki didn’t even look up as Ingrid’s concerned voice came through.

“Lord Thomas? Is everything all right? Is there anything I can do?”

“No, thank you, Ingrid. For now, just do whatever you like. If you can think of anything—anything at all—that might help us learn how to remove the collars, tell me. We’ll get you home as soon as we can.”

There was a long silence before she spoke again, and Tom could hear her voice was about to break.

“Thank you, My Lord. Thank you for coming for me. I’m sorry it has caused you and Prince Loki so much pain.”

Tom couldn’t just leave her standing outside the door after that, and he opened it, pulling her into his arms.

“It’s not your fault, Ingrid. None of it’s your fault. A brilliant man I know once said ‘You bear no responsibility for the choices I make or the risks I take.’ It was my choice and I’d do it again,” he said gently, tipping her face up toward his.

*****

Loki’s eyes were a little red, but there were no more tears as they sought out Tom’s and he touched his fingertips to the collar.

“Please, Thomas, give me something to do I can focus on. A task I can complete to occupy my mind for a little while.”

“Um...okay...I’ve been asking you for a reverse tracking spell so I can find you. How about you work on that?”

“Thank you. That’s perfect...but, I’ll need some time alone. Is that all right?”

“Of course. Do whatever you need to do.”

Sadness crept over him as he watched Loki walk softly away. They needed to find a solution to these collars. He didn’t know how much longer he could bear Loki this way, having to ask permission for everything he did.

While Loki closed himself away in his study to work, Tom spent several hours on the internet trying to find any references to mythological collars that might help them. The closest thing he could find was a reference in Greek mythology to the Collar of Harmonia. It was gifted down through generations as a beautiful necklace, but was actually cursed, and like a Shakespearean tragedy, everyone it touched died. He sighed, set his laptop aside, and looked up just as Ingrid entered the room.

She had been busying herself with cleaning, familiarizing herself with the various food products (about which she had many questions), and was now approaching him with a tray full of snacks and a teapot. There was a subtle scent of orange spice emanating from it.

“I was just thinking I could use something to eat, and you found one of my favorite teas.”

“Yes, My Lord. You’ve been at this for hours. May I take Loki some refreshment as well?” She motioned to another tray behind her.

“Of course. You don’t need to ask my permission to do things for him. Use your own judgment.”

He needed to stretch his legs, anyway, so he followed her to Loki’s study and she knocked on the door.

“It’s Ingrid, my Prince.”

“Come. And, I’m not your Prince anymore,” said the distracted voice inside, and he didn’t even look up.

“I brought you tea and something to eat.”

“Not hungry,” he snapped, more tersely than he’d really intended, thoughts going back to a sheet of paper on his desk.

“Loki, you need to eat something,” Tom’s voice came from behind him, and he shot to his feet immediately, standing stiffly and turning to Tom.

“If you wish it, of course, Thomas.”

“No, I didn’t mean—you don’t _have_ to eat—I was just concerned about you, that’s all.”

Loki’s shoulders relaxed and he inhaled sharply.

“I understand, Thomas. This situation is unfamiliar to both of us. And, there’s something else...I’m able to focus on this so much more sharply than I ever have. Making a complex new spell is not easy, but this is going much faster than I expected. I don’t know why, though, and that concerns me.”

“Do you think it has something to do with the collar?” Tom asked, trying to sound more casual than he felt.

Loki was silent for a few moments, then nodded slowly.

“It’s a possibility, yes. At the rate I’m going, I should be finished in a couple of hours.”

“Okay, then, we’ll leave you to it,” Tom said softly, kissing Loki’s cheek.

“Eat and drink whatever you want whenever you want, all right? Let me know when you’re finished.”

Damn. This was so awkward for both of them. He strode out of the room, Ingrid close behind.

*****

When Loki emerged from his study three hours later, Tom and Ingrid were in the living room talking and drinking tea. Tom was sitting in an easy chair and Ingrid knelt on a cushion on the floor, one arm wrapped around his calf. They seemed very comfortable with each other and the intimacy of that gesture made Loki bristle. Ingrid sensed it and immediately withdrew her arm, turning to him.

“Would you like some hot tea, my Prince? Yours must have cooled by now.”

“I’m perfectly capable of reheating my own tea, thank you,” he said silkily, and she dropped her eyes to the floor.

Tom heard the chill in Loki’s voice, but didn’t say anything. It would probably only make things worse. Loki was possessive at the best of times and right now might be happy to slide a knife between Ingrid’s ribs. He was certain Loki wasn’t thrilled about the two of them being on equal footing under the collar, either. Tom blew out a long, slow breath.

_Damn it. I should’ve been paying more attention. I didn’t think how that would look._

“Are you finished, already?” Tom asked enthusiastically, glossing over his faux pas, and Loki let him.

“Yes, but there’s one small...caveat. In order for you to activate and use my magic, I need to put a mark on you to channel it. A permanent one embedded in your skin. Ingrid and I will have them, too, but I know you’ve always avoided tattoos and other body modifications. This will look like a tattoo to anyone unfamiliar with magic.”

“Hm. How big is it?”

“Any size you like and I can put it anywhere you like. It’s only the four Old Norse runes for my name and I can glamor it to cover it for your work,” he said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

The studiously casual tone of Loki’s voice made Tom realize there was more going on here than it appeared. A tattoo of Loki’s name would be a permanent reminder that, in spite of the collar turning things around right now, he belonged to Loki. The idea was not unappealing.

“I’d never seriously considered a tattoo, but Evans has them everywhere and they seem able to CGI them well enough. But, if this is meant to be permanent, then let me think about where it should go. I’ll get back to you when I figure it out.”

“Whatever your decision, I will, of course, obey.”

Tom knew very well how difficult that was for Loki to say and he wasn’t sure how to respond. Fortunately, Ingrid came to his rescue.

“Will you do mine right now, my Prince? Put it wherever you like. It’s the least I can do after all you’ve done for me.”

He turned to her and tapped a finger against his chin as if he were trying to make a decision.

“Yes, all right. Give me a moment.”

In reality, he’d already decided. When activated, the mark would glow and radiate warmth, making it obvious to anyone seeing it that something was happening. He most assuredly did not want any warm glow related to Thomas anywhere too close to her intimate areas. It was bad enough they had formed some sort of friendship over the last two weeks and he felt morally obligated to include her.

He motioned for her to place her foot on a chair. She was barefoot right now, but most of the time back on Vanaheim she wore traditional clothing, which meant boots, so it would be covered. He pressed a palm to the top of her foot and said a few words, and an image of the initials “T” and “H” in angular Nordic runes superimposed on one another appeared. It was the size of a silver American dollar or an Asgardian gold coin.

“Oh...I was expecting it to hurt a bit, but it doesn’t. Just a nice warm sensation.”

“It’ll be much warmer when Thomas activates it to find you,” Loki smiled wryly at her.

“And, where’s yours, Prince Loki? I’ll bet I can guess,” she teased, seeing him relax a little.

“Hmm, well...why not? You’ve certainly seen enough of me I shouldn’t care, should I?”

He unzipped his jeans and pushed them down around his hips. In the center of his lower abdomen between the diagonal scars was the same symbol—Runic initials overlaid and about twice the size of Ingrid’s. The lower edge was just above where his pubic hair began and the diagonal scars framed the sides.

“Wait,” Tom exclaimed, and both Loki and Ingrid froze.

“Shit. No, sorry. I didn’t mean it literally. I was surprised, that’s all.”

Damn. He’d have to start being more careful about how he expressed himself, too.

“That symbol. Is that my initials in runes?”

“Yes. Beautiful, is it not? And, we do literally belong to you now,” Loki said mildly, cocking his head slightly at Tom.

“Maybe for now, but we’re going to find the way to fix that. There has to be a way.”

Their eyes met and Loki did not give him the reassuring nod he’d been hoping for.


	4. Chapter 4

Ingrid and Loki made them a nice dinner and when Tom insisted they sit at the table with him, they exchanged glances and sat down. Loki’s face was carefully neutral, but Ingrid looked more and more uncomfortable as the meal progressed, until she asked if she could sit on the floor.

“But, why? It’s...odd. It’s hard for me to enjoy a good meal with you sitting at my feet like a dog.”

Loki cleared his throat and when Tom looked over at him, there was a very light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

“Because the collar doesn’t like us doing things that suggest we’re your equals. This isn’t bad enough to turn the gem back to yellow, since you ordered us to do it, but it’s sending pulses of discomfort—enough to remind us this is...inappropriate.”

Tom was stunned. God, did he have to think through the consequences of everything he said or did now, or risk hurting them?

“Christ, Loki, why didn’t you say something earlier? Were you going to just endure it because I told you to sit?”

“I know it makes you uneasy when we sit on the floor and I was trying to make you feel less so.”

“Well, don’t do that again. If I tell you to do something that causes you pain in any degree, I want you to tell me straight away. I’m going to our room. You two eat wherever you like and try to enjoy the rest of the meal.”

He strode out of the room, but didn’t close the bedroom door behind him. He didn’t want Loki to think he wasn’t welcome in his own bedroom, on top of everything else. He sat on the edge of the bed, face in his hands. If he hadn’t killed Skadi, they’d know how to get the collars off, but...if he hadn’t killed her, he’d be dead and Loki would still be her slave. Was there no way out of this?

Tom was still sitting there fifteen minutes later when Loki walked in and knelt in front of him, silent and waiting.

“I’m so sorry, Loki. I’m just not very good at this yet, and I don’t really want to have to do it long enough to _get_ good at it. I know this is killing you and I don’t know how to help you.”

Loki looked up at him, green eyes shining in the light of the bedside lamp.

“May I make a suggestion? Two, in fact.”

“Yes, please do.”

“First, let me go to Jotunheim to their Great Library. They hold much ancient information in their vaults and perhaps I can learn something useful about these collars. But, I need to go alone. A human would not do well there, even an enhanced one like you.”

“All right. You’ll have to help me work out any instructions to give you before you go, so I don’t accidentally hurt you.”

“I can leave in the morning, if that’s acceptable.”

Tom nodded and waited. There was a long silence as Loki tried several times to say something, but couldn’t quite form the words, and Tom was starting to worry what it might be.

“What is it? What’s the second thing?”

“Will you...will you make love to me tonight?”

Tom didn’t immediately tumble to what Loki was asking—not exactly. He never used the words “making love.” He’d always said it sounded too soft, too gentle, too much like a fragile human. It wasn’t a phrase Asgardians generally used, according to Loki. It was a sign of how much this was affecting him that he’d even asked in that way, but Tom figured it out fairly quickly and he ached to give Loki what he needed—to help him be whole again.

“Yes,” he whispered, pulling Loki up onto his lap, kissing him gently and slowly and with soft caresses as Loki settled around him, knees bracketing his hips and warm breath on his neck. Tom whispered into Loki's ear, lips just brushing, in the low, sensuous voice he knew made his god melt. A little rough and raspy, and he felt Loki shiver.

“Use the Ecstasy spell. I want to feel everything. I want you to feel everything.”

Loki pressed a hand to Tom’s chest and the dream-like amplification of his senses coursed through him stronger than ever before. 

“Take these clothes away. I need to feel your skin on mine.”

All their clothing vanished, appearing in a heap on the floor, and their skins were touching—warm, smooth, sensual—and Tom’s fingers glided softly over Loki’s chest, lingering a moment on the scars.

“From the first moment I saw these, I understood what they meant, even if I didn’t know what each one was. These are as much a part of you as your magic is, and I love them. Lay back on the bed and close your eyes.”

Loki shifted off Tom’s lap and onto his back, head resting on a pillow, and as soon as his eyes closed, everything around him intensified. The sensation of fingers in his hair, soft kisses on his cheeks, the gentle slide of lips down his neck, hot breath on his chest as Thomas kissed each scar, each memory of something that had shaped him.

When Tom reached the big one near the center of Loki's chest, the one that had killed him when he'd gotten the apple, he stopped. Loki had killed for him, yes, and that wasn't so unusual in his world. But, he'd died for him, too. It was only because of the bravery of his death that the Valkyries had taken him to Valhalla instead of oblivion--that Tom had been given another chance to have Loki back. He kissed that scar reverentially, as if in actual god-worship, and brushed his cheek across the rough edges of it.

The softness of that kiss took Loki back to a tender reminder of the warm breeze across his skin when he used to lay under the apple trees in the orchards of Asgard and the white blossoms would drift down over him. And, suddenly, the scent of them filled the room as if a bottle of perfume had spilled into the air.

“Do you smell them, Thomas? The apple blossoms?”

Tom inhaled deeply, taking in the rich fragrance.

“Yes. I don’t recall you’ve ever done that before. I like it.”

Loki didn’t tell him he hadn’t really done it—not consciously, anyway. He’d had a passing nostalgic thought about the orchards and the smell had simply manifested.

And, then, Thomas’ tongue brushed across his nipples and teeth teased around them, bites as soft as raindrops, but _oh_...the sensation. With the magic of the Ecstasy spell, those little nibbles sent flushes of warmth to his face, his fingertips, down his whole body, and his lips parted with a moan. The curve of his neck, the shine in his eyes...every touch was exquisite torment.

Loki’s fingers carded through Tom’s hair as their lips met and Tom tasted apples, the sweet essence on Loki’s tongue as they breathed each other in. His hand slid down Loki’s chest to his abdomen and he felt the muscles twitch and ripple under his touch. When his mouth moved to Loki’s ear, it was as if he weren’t even speaking. His voice was so soft and low it was barely a sound, a vibration, but Loki heard it and felt it.

Thomas’ voice, as hypnotic as his own had ever been, and the sound of _want_ in that low, rough moan sent waves of warmth through Loki’s body again. This time the rush of blood surged straight between his thighs, and his breathing was shallow and rapid as Thomas spoke to him.

“You know I worship you. There’s never been any god but you since the first night you came to me. I’ve never really understood why you chose me to love, but I’m glad you did.”

He trailed a finger down one of the diagonal scars and let it come to rest on the center of the mark Loki had made on himself. _His_ mark. The mark Loki had put there with the intent that they belonged to each other for as long as they lived, and he kissed it gently, reverently. Loki’s body quivered, the muscles of his belly and thighs twitched, and his fingers clenched the sheets. When Tom’s tongue barely touched the tip of his cock, Loki’s hips rolled forward, his breath stuttering.

“ _Ah...Thomas.._.you...you’ve almost taken away my words. I have no breath to speak them.”

“You don’t need to speak. You only need to let me worship you,” the soft, low voice whispered onto the runes, and a warm, wet mouth engulfed him.

_“Oh...Thomas...”_

And, then it was gone, replaced with the low voice and hot breath again.

“I need to be inside you. I need to feel you around me. Make me slick for you.”

It was unusual for Loki to not be the one in control, but this was what he'd asked for. This was what he wanted right now, and Tom needed to give it to him.

Loki’s hand gripped Tom’s erection gently around the base and slid slowly up the shaft, coating it with the clear, silky liquid. It was so hard already and when he squeezed it, drops of pre-cum dripped down over his fingers and thumb. He used that, too, and Tom moaned as his thumb brushed across the slit. 

He knelt between Loki’s legs and pushed them slowly apart, fingertips dragging softly up the marble-white skin from knees to groin, the hard muscle under it tensing in anticipation. He leaned over, the scent of apple blossoms filling the air, and his mouth found Loki’s as his cock slid smoothly inside. He'd never been harder, had never wanted this so much.

“ _Oh, God...Loki...”_

The feel of him, the heat of him around Tom's cock. The sight of him, lips parted, panting softly, green eyes locked with his. The scent of him, leather and musk, mixing with the sweetness of the apple blossoms. Is this how the Jotunn felt and smelled and saw things? Saw Loki? No wonder Skadi had gone insane after he'd left her. The sensations were so intense. If he'd known this when he'd had Loki at his mercy before, when he'd put the knife mark on him and won the right to his Jotunn body, he wasn't sure he could've handled it, then. 

The light in the the bedroom darkened, replaced by a rose glow that seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere, and they both gasped at the sensation and the sight of the glow pulsing in rhythm to Tom’s thrusts. Slowly at first, deep, Loki moaning and his fingers digging into the bedclothes as the thick length dragged over his prostate, so sensitive right now that heat shot through him every time Thomas moved. He looked down, only half-surprised to see that his own body was actually glowing, too; his skin electric blue, and Tom’s eyes went wide. He leaned back, pulling Loki’s hips towards him, burying himself as deep as he could, and threw his head back in pure ecstasy.

“ _Loki...Loki...your magic._..I can _see_ it. I can feel it. Not like the first time—so much more. I had no idea it could feel this way.”

And Loki felt it, too. Felt his power flowing into Thomas like a river flowing from Yggdrasil wherever they touched. When Thomas leaned in to kiss him, a green mist swirled from his mouth into Thomas’ and bright colors washed in and out like tides behind their eyelids. The magic flowed, his body glowed blue, and the whole room pulsed in time with his heartbeat now, alive with his desire. There was nothing but that thick, perfect cock sliding in and out of him and the smell of apple blossoms.

”I love to fuck you, Loki. I love the way your legs wrap around me and I love the sounds you make. The way you moan and arch your back and your muscles quiver every time I go deep. The way I can make you come just with my cock moving in you.”

_“Ah...mmm...yes...Thomas. All those things I do for you. Only you. Oh...yes...like that.”_

And that big, thick cock drove into him again and he knew he was going to come with that alone. He was so hard, so ready, and Thomas was, too. The pulsing light, the scent of sex, Thomas so hard inside him.

And, like magic, they climaxed at the same time, at exactly the same moment. A fountain of cum on Loki’s chest, Tom pulsing and spasming deep inside him, explosions of gold behind eyelids, muscles clenching, chests heaving, time stopping for one long moment.

*****

Loki, as usual, woke before Tom and lay there watching him sleep—his most beloved. Never in his more than millennium of life had he cared so much about another. Never had another cared so much about him, and he knew Thomas did care—too much—enough to risk death more than once. This was a human who had never lived through war, never known real, visceral combat or the stink of death and blood on the battlefield. He’d never known what it was to watch those you care about fall around you as his mother had fallen beside him, bleeding and hoping for one last shred of comfort that he’d been too late to give. And, yet, Thomas had risked it. Unflinching under Skadi’s glare, probably certain he was about to die, he had been willing to risk it all, and Loki was humbled by that.

He would go to Jotunheim, would spend however long it took to search through all the records that might help them, because he knew Thomas wasn’t any happier with their situation than he was. Thomas took comfort in Loki being in control, knowing he would protect him, and even craved it sometimes. If there was any way to remove the collar short of the death of one of them, he’d find it. But, he would choose to be under Thomas’ control rather than lose him, no matter the cost. He could learn to tolerate it. Perhaps even embrace it. As long as Thomas was there, he could do it.

Tom woke to sensuous, half-lidded green eyes watching him, waiting for him, and his heart skipped a beat. It never ceased to amaze him that this nearly-invincible god had chosen him, loved _him_ above all else, and warmth radiated through him.

“Good morning, Thomas. May I bring you anything? I believe Ingrid has made coffee.”

Tom groaned, stretching, wondering if last night had been a dream.

“Yes, please. Coffee would be a godsend. Literally, I think.”

In the few moments it took for him to blink awake and sit up, Loki was back at his side, holding a steaming cup of Jamaican dark roast out to him.

“Mm, thank you. It smells delicious. Are you leaving for Jotunheim this morning?”

“With your permission, of course. I’m not certain how long I might be gone. Perhaps only hours. Perhaps days. I cannot say.”

“Then, do it,” Tom ordered decisively.

“Do what?” Loki asked, confused.

“Your runes. Your name. Write it on me wherever you like. Don’t leave me here without giving me a way to find you.”

Loki regarded him with soft green eyes.

“As you command, beloved.”

Tom snapped alert as Loki pulled the covers down, exposing the lower half of his body.

“‘ _Beloved_?’ You’ve never once called me that before and you’re scaring me. First ‘making love’ and now ‘beloved’? Are you...are you expecting not to come back?”

For one moment, Tom was glad of the collar, because Loki couldn’t lie to him while he wore it. But, Loki just sighed and shook his head.

“I’m sorry. Yes, I’m expecting to come back. But, I’m not expecting an answer that will please us. These collars are ancient and powerful, created by beings who exist now only in the myths of the Jotunn. Far more powerful than Skadi and I combined. I was arrogant to think I could best it. Skadi had no idea what she was dealing with, or she was so blinded by hate that she didn’t care.”

“Blinded by love, more likely, and as much as I’d like to hate her for it, I can’t. If you suddenly walked away from me and I didn’t know why, I...I don’t know what I’d do.”

The great love stories—Romeo and Juliet, Antony and Cleopatra, Achilles and Patroclus. He wanted to be worthy of them, but he didn’t want to have to die to prove it.

Loki leaned over Tom and placed a flat palm on the smooth skin between navel and pubic hair, pressing down gently. Tom took a deep breath as warmth suffused him, and when he looked down, it almost burned him. The warmth from Loki’s palm radiated through him, hot and sharp, and when he removed it, Loki’s name was written into his skin, into his body.

“It will only work within the Nine Realms. I don’t have the power to extend beyond that. Concentrate on Ingrid’s face and tell me what you see.”

Tom did, and in a matter of seconds, gasped in surprise as the runes warmed and Ingrid came into focus.

“I can see where she is. She’s outside sitting on the rooftop in the garden.”

Loki smiled and bowed his head, glad to see Thomas so pleased.

“I’ll leave for Jotunheim now, if that’s all right.”

“Do you need me to give you any orders? Anything to be sure the collar and I don’t cause you any problems?”

“I don’t believe so. Probably the less said, the better, for now. Good-bye, Thomas. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Loki.”

A portal opened and all Tom could see was an icy blue background. In a blink, Loki was gone, only empty silence in his place.

*****

Tom had barely finished his coffee before Ingrid appeared in the doorway.

“My Lord? I felt the runes activate. Did you need me for something?”

“No, we were just testing to make sure it worked and it was incredible. I was able to see around you, to recognize where you were. Loki left for Jotunheim and I don’t know how long he’ll be gone, and I’m not sure how long I can wait to try it on him. He’ll probably think I’m worrying too much if I can’t wait at least one day,” Tom laughed.

“I doubt it, My Lord. He knows how much you love him and will be happy to feel that warmth, I’m certain,” she said, her voice soft and wistful.

“Ingrid? Are you all right?”

“Yes. But, I am, perhaps, a little envious. He knows I wish...” she trailed off, not certain she wanted to finish that sentence, but now she had to.

“...he knows I wish you felt even half as much for me.”

Tom mentally slapped himself. What an idiot he’d been to miss that, and Loki had even said it. She hadn’t just been grateful they’d gone to rescue her—she really loved him, or believed she did. She was so young, though, and she had plenty of time to find someone who worshipped her the same way he did Loki. But, he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m so sorry, Ingrid. I didn’t know you felt so strongly for me. I do care about you—a great deal—just not in the same way. And, you’ll be the mother of my child, so there’s that. I’ll always be there if you need me. Loki and I both will.”

He kissed her forehead and she let him hold her for a few long moments, and then steeled herself. If she stayed in his arms much longer, she’d break down into a crying fool, and she was too proud for that. She was a Princess of Vanaheim.

“May I go now, My Lord? I noticed the plants on the roof need tending.”

He dropped his arms and stepped back, nodding a little too vigorously when she wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Yes...yes, of course. Whatever you like.”

*****

Loki portaled directly into the Great Room of the Repository of Knowledge, the grandest library in the Nine Realms. Unlike Asgard, Jotunheim had embraced digital technology for this purpose, instead of the paper-filled libraries of Asgard, overflowing with musty books and chaos. He had loved spending time there, but understood the necessity for greater and more organized storage capacity for information. He’d spent a great deal of time here as well, and made his way to the large, circular countertop that surrounded a blue crystal about ten feet in diameter—The Repository of Knowledge. He recognized the face of Sylbard, the man who’d been Head Librarian since Loki’d been a child—a thousand years—and was recognized in return.

Loki had dropped the glamor that made his skin white, although the ice-blue of his own skin was many shades lighter than Sylbard’s. There were other subtle differences between him and full-blood Frost Giants, too. He was a bit smaller physically for a male and didn’t have nearly the number of geometric lines in his skin that they had, nor were his limbs proportionally as long. His senses of smell and sight weren’t as finely tuned, either.

“Loki! How long has it been? Two hundred years? You look well.”

“As do you, Sylbard. I know it’s been awhile, but I was hoping you could help me with a problem. A puzzle, as it were.”

“Oh?” Sylbard was intrigued. He loved puzzles and his eyes kept flickering to the collar.

“I would appreciate your discretion on this. It could endanger those I love if it became common knowledge. Do you recognize this collar?”

“How could I not?” he asked with a wry grin, and Loki dropped his eyes sheepishly. Of course, Sylbard would recognize it. It might look like simple gold jewelry to most, but he would know.

“How did it come to rest around the neck of a half-blood Prince of Asgard? That’s the question, isn’t it?”

Loki had almost finished explaining as much as he was willing to when the runes on his his lower torso suddenly warmed, and he smiled to himself. Even with the time dilation, he’d only been gone a few hours, but Thomas couldn’t resist trying it. Sylbard brought up a geometric display in front of him, swiped through a few screens, then handed him an ornate helmet with clear face shield. He sat at the small table in the nearest alcove, activated the headset, and wondered how much of what Thomas saw he would understand.

A heads-up display appeared in the face shield and a holoscreen with a keyboard manifested in front of him. He swiped through categories of topics, scanning the relevant ones until he found a few that fit his particular area of interest. He tried several different search terms until he found what he was looking for.

‘The Thrall Collars of Nordenheim were, according to legend, created by the god Skoda Soleyson before the time of recorded history. They were designed to control the Dark Gods who tried to conquer Jotunheim and were infused with such powerful magic that no one has ever been able to break their spell without knowing the control words or having the power of the strongest god of gods. Little is known about how they function, but they are believed to contain some form of artificial intelligence. Only twelve were ever made and only the All-Father has the power to open them without the incantation.’

Loki’s eyes stopped on the last sentence, rereading it over and over. That meant two things, the first one surprising him, but not relevant at the moment--that the Jotunn had acknowledged the King of Asgard as the All-Father. The second, that only Odin could remove the collars now, since no one alive knew the control words. And yet, Loki had been able to destroy them once they were off. What did that mean?

He stayed another few hours, chasing down every reference, every mention of the collars, but found nothing as useful as the first thing. Well...almost nothing. There was one other intriguing bit of information.

He visited with Sylbard awhile longer, thanked him, and went home, where he found Thomas on the roof, positioning a marble statue of a dragon between two purple Chaura plants. Tom immediately knew Loki was behind him, having felt the pop in the air when the portal opened.

“Loki! That was a lot quicker than I was expecting. What did you find out?”

“Nothing good, I’m afraid. It’s as I suspected. We have no way to remove them without knowing where any of the other eight collars are, if they still exist, or who owns them. Realistically speaking, you own me forever.”

Tom narrowed his eyes slightly and squeezed Loki’s shoulders.

“I told you I know when you aren’t telling me everything. What are you leaving out? And, you know you can’t lie to me with that thing on. You probably can’t even be very evasive without it hurting you.”

Loki sighed and nodded.

“The only other way to remove them is for Odin to do it personally, and I’d rather spend the rest of my life under your control than ask him for anything. Banishing me, imprisoning me, having me whipped...those are all forgivable, but Nari...I can never forgive him for that. He’s dead to me now.”

“And, what if someone kills me? What then? Are you ready to belong to whoever does that—to be owned by someone who’d most likely be an enemy?”

Loki shook his head with a subtle half-smile and Tom’s eyes met his, deep green pools looking straight into his soul. He knew whatever Loki said next would be the absolute truth, but he was not expecting what he heard.

“It would not matter who it is, Thomas. If you die, I will follow you. That has been true for some time, now, collar or no collar. Of course, I would kill them first, if I could. That goes without saying.”

He stated it so casually that it didn’t hit Tom for a few moments, but then he jerked backwards as if he’d been punched in the gut.

“What?”

He sat down heavily, cross-legged on the carpet of grass Loki had installed on the rooftop. It spanned the entire surface and its lush, green beauty had always calmed him, but now he wasn’t certain anything could ever calm him again.

“May I sit with you?” Loki asked gently.

After a moment’s hesitation, Tom nodded, but he couldn’t look at Loki. He put a hand to his own cheek, feeling the wetness, and wondered exactly when he’d started crying.

“But, what about Thor? He loves you, too. What about Ingrid? Would you just leave her to whoever owns the collar?”

“Thor would grieve, but he’d understand. And, if it turns out he knew about Nari, then...he’s dead to me, too. Ingrid was prepared to die with you on Asgard if Skadi had killed you. We’ve already talked about that possibility and we are of the same mind. We were not raised so differently, she and I.”

“ _What_?! You’re telling me you’re both ready to die if I do?! How can you...how can she...think I’d want that?”

“No one _wants_ that, Thomas. But, would you force us to live without you if we don’t want to? You’re a good man, not a cruel one.”

Tom shook his head in astonishment. Loki was so calm and objective, as if he were explaining an unfamiliar custom to someone who was studying Asgardian society. He wasn’t being morose, just factual. And, Ingrid...he realized she’d already made that decision even before she’d told him how she felt about him. An honorable death was important and they were both from people whose history was steeped in death and honor, and there was no stigma to suicide. But, Loki would never kill himself. He’d simply pick a fight he couldn’t win. 

“Would you please leave me by myself? I’d like to stay up here awhile. Go find Ingrid and let her know what you found out.”

“Yes, Thomas, of course. Thor should be contacting us soon about what happened on Asgard. I’ve not said anything to him, but I can handle that, too.”

Tom was so lost in thought, he barely noticed when Loki disappeared and the blackness of the moonless night wrapped around him, tears drying on his cheeks.

_If you die, I will follow you._

*****

He was still sitting in the dark staring up at the stars when Loki appeared in front of him.

“Thor has been informed of current events, and I’m convinced he did not know about Odin and Nari. He was nearly as angry about it as I, but he has more at stake and cannot risk rebelling openly against Odin—not when he’s close to becoming the next All-Father. He can do so much, once that happens.”

“Sit down,” Tom said quietly, patting the grass.

He did, and Tom took his hand, holding it tightly with both of his own. Loki dropped his gaze to the floor and finally looked up when Tom didn’t say anything more.

“Thomas, I—I know you don’t share our customs and beliefs. But, to us, there are more important things than life. _You_ are more important than life to me. I will try to find a way to unlock the collars—try to find out if the remaining ones have owners. But, please, I beg you...don’t make me ask Odin. The shame and humiliation of that would be unbearable.”

“I know, Loki. I won’t do that to you. But, are you really ready to live your life as my virtual slave, knowing the collar will punish you if it sees fit?”

“If that’s the cost of keeping you with me, then, yes. There’s one other thing, though—something I’ve not told you yet that I learned on Jotunheim.”

“Please tell me it’s something good. We need some good news right now.”

“Remember me telling you I’ve never built such a complex spell as the reverse tracking spell so quickly, and remember how much _more_ the ecstasy spell was? When the gem is blue, the collar can amplify a spell cast by the wearer. It was designed that way to help fight the strongest Dark Gods by amplifying the magic of another. You, Thomas, can increase my power ten-fold. Together, along with Thor, we can change the Nine Realms.”

Tom was silent for a few moments, then shook his head and smiled.

“Only you could make this collar seem like a good thing. I love you, Loki.”

“And I you, Thomas.”

They sat gazing at the stars, arms around each other for a long time. Tom was surprised at the calm he felt in the face of such overwhelming wonder and responsibility. He could personally influence the future of nine worlds now. His new armor may be more important than either he or Loki had ever imagined, and he smiled to think of it. He was ready for whatever came, as long as Loki was there, too.


End file.
